


Searching For You

by Izabella95



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 6000 Years of Friendship (Good Omens), Attempt at Humor, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Canon - Book, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Ineffable Dorks, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Mix of Show and Book Canon, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Somewhat, attempted duck murder, scavenger hunt, the ducks fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izabella95/pseuds/Izabella95
Summary: Aziraphale decides he wants to have some fun. He leaves clues all over London for Crowley to try and find him. What will happen when Crowley does find the Angel?
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 32
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This has a mix of book and show canon. So the body swap ending doesn’t exist in this fic. There are also some other callbacks to the book as well. 
> 
> Shout out to my best friend [John1513](https://archiveofourown.org/users/john1513) for looking over this first chapter! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy <3
> 
> And Happy Thanksgiving to everyone who is celebrating today!

Autumn was now here in full force. The weather had grown colder and vibrant green trees were turning into rich reds, soft yellows, and warm oranges as the leaves began falling. The apocanot was a few weeks ago and just like Adam said, Crowley and Aziraphale had nothing to worry about. The two had waited and waited. Nothing happened. No visits. No memos. Above and Below had seemingly forgotten about them. Slowly, they began to go back to normal. Well, a new normal that was very similar to what they already did. They saw each other frequently. In fact, more than they used to and without looking over their shoulders. 

Currently, Crowley was waking up from a week-long nap. _I promise, angel. Won’t be a century again._ He stretched and made his way into the kitchen to make some coffee when he saw a pile of letters at the front of his door. He picked them up and sorted through them. Junk mail was immediately incinerated by Hellfire. Which left a single, lone letter that only had Crowley’s name written in neat penmanship of a certain Angel. He smiled to himself. While Crowley is all for technology, it’s still nice to receive handwritten letters. He carefully opened the envelope and started reading. It seemed like a standard letter. 

_Dearest Crowley,_

_I do hope you’re well-rested now. I know you said it wouldn’t be another century-long nap, but I worry. Things at the bookshop are the same. Although a tourist came in and tried to touch my first edition of Hamlet. Can you believe the nerve? I took care of that person immediately._

_Oh, a new restaurant opened up not far from here. Maybe we could try it out once you’re awake. I do so miss your company. I know we used to go centuries without seeing each other, but after everything that’s happened, it’s different to be apart for so long. Adam said we’ll be okay and that has been proven so far, but in the back of my head, I still fret over the thought. Look at me rambling. Do stop by when you wake up my dear. I have something planned. You might even find it fun!_

_Affectionately yours,_

_Aziraphale_

Crowley set the letter down and finished his coffee. Something fun, eh? Not that he didn’t ever have fun with the Angel, but their ideas of fun are typically very different from one another. Snapping on his usual attire, the demon headed out to the Bentley to finally see the Angel.

\--------------------------

Crowley’s car rolled to a stop in front of the bookshop. He stepped out of his car and walked across the street not caring that he cut off people who were driving down the said street. He smirked to himself when people started honking, knowing full well he definitely caused some minor car accidents (no one was hurt) and caused others to be late to wherever they were going. 

As he made his way into the shop, he called out for Aziraphale.

“Angel! I’m awake. We can finally try that restaurant!” 

As he waited for a response he scanned the room, eyes stopping on Aziraphale’s normally messy desk. It was no longer in disarray. 

“Angel?” Still no response. Okay, there was no need to panic. They’ve been fine for weeks. Maybe he just stepped out for a minute. Deciding to wait for Aziraphale’s return, Crowley went over to the desk and saw a note that there was folded in half with his name scrawled across it. Strangely, there was a black feather quill that wasn’t in its ink well. It still had ink dripping off the end. He made a mental note to ask Aziraphale just where he got such a familiar looking feather in the first place. He looked around half expecting to get caught snooping, but what’s a demon to do? The letter _does_ have his name on it. It would be weird _not_ to open it and read it. So, that’s exactly what Crowley did. He unfolded the letter and quickly realized it was not a normal letter. For one it says “Clue Number One” across the top. The clue said: _I always did enjoy taking your angel cake after eating the delicious deviled eggs they served here while you rambled on about one thing or another._

“You always take my cake no matter the place,” Crowley grumbled. Not that he was actually upset. He does tend to only take one bite and pass it off to the Angel anyway. 

Where could this be? The demon paced back and forth. They eat at a lot of restaurants. How is he supposed to know which place out of the hundreds they’ve been to? He read the clue one more time. Wait a minute. Where was the one place Aziraphale ate deviled eggs? He only ever got them at one specific cafe. It’s been a few years since they visited. The last time, if Crowley recalled correctly, was a few years before The End. They were talking about Warlock being too normal. “I knew he was too normal,” muttered Crowley. 

Making sure the door to the shop was locked, he folded up the clue, tucked it inside his jacket pocket, and went to the next location. “I hope I’m right about this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where do you think Crowley is going? Let me know in the comments!
> 
> This fic is finished and I will be posting every other day :)
> 
> My [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/izabella95)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out just where the first clue takes us..

Crowley pulled up right in front of the gate to the British Museum. Immediately, he noticed that it seemed to be the busiest day. It seemed that everyone decided to visit the museum today. Blessing under his breath, Crowley made his way through the large crowd. 

Once inside, he climbed up several flights of stairs. He could smell that he was close to the cafe. Crowley smiled to himself thinking of all the times he and Aziraphale had come here and discussed many things ranging from work to the different people they had known throughout their many years on Earth. Right, the Angel. He didn’t see a familiar head of white-blond curls anywhere. _So, he’s not here._ He took out the first note to look over it once again. The cake! “They better have that blasted cake today, or I swear to someone,” he muttered. 

Crowley stood in front of the tables lined with food and saw the angel cake. Not caring in particular about cutting the humans off, he walked right up to the plate with said cake. And sure enough, sitting snuggly between the cake and a platter of deviled eggs, he spotted the next clue. He snatched it up quickly and stalked back outside before anyone could ask questions. Crowley hopped inside the Bentley and sighed. He opened the next clue. 

_Clue Number Two: Sometimes you forget yourself while we’re here, so the waterfowl tend to stray away from us._

The demon rolled his eyes. “I’ll show you forgetting myself.” He knew which location this was because while there were lots of places with waterfowl, or more specifically ducks, there’s only one place the duo visited the most. So much so that generations of ducks seem to stay away from 'the dark figure that sits next to the lighter figure.' He threw the Bentley into gear and drove to the next location.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think ~
> 
> [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/izabella95) <3


	3. Chapter 3

Crowley hastily made his way over to their usual bench. Surely, that’s where the next clue is! He looked all around and...nothing. Aziraphale was definitely talking about St. James’ park! _I only ever mess with the ducks here._ “QUACK!” _The ducks!_ Crowley spun around and saw a note miraculously on the fence, but not for long. A duck snagged it and started waddling away. “No!” shouted Crowley. “You give that back or I’ll drown all of you! There’s no angel to save you!” The duck led him on a chase, but he caught said duck swiftly. Luckily, the clue is in one piece. 

Crowley plopped down onto the bench and took a moment to catch the breath he didn’t need. “You lot are lucky I don’t just drown you while the angel isn’t nearby,” he said, glaring at the ducks. They unceremoniously quack back at him and move on when they receive no food from the demon. Looking back down at his hands, Crowley unfolded the next clue. 

_Clue Number Three: I may have lost the bet, but I still won something. A miracle was_ _performed_ _here a long time ago and I’m still ever so grateful._

“Sappy, sappy angel,” Crowley said fondly while shaking his head. 

He stood up, shoved the note into his jacket pocket along with the others, and thrust his hands into his tight jeans while once again walking back to the Bentley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any guesses?
> 
> Also, I will be doing some of the Ineffable Holiday 2020 prompts and will start posting tomorrow of course with Day 1! Can you believe it's already December??


	4. Chapter 4

Crowley stared up at the building. It reminded him just how clever humans could be. They got it so close to the original building with only having small samples from the original and even from the first rebuild. While it’s unfortunately not the original Globe since that one did burn down in 1613 and even rebuilt in 1614 just to be demolished again in 1644, this 1997 version was amazing to see. 

There was no play going on today, so he had to hide his presence from anyone so no one would notice him going into the main area where they would have stood in the original Globe all those years ago. 

Finally, standing in front of the stage, a memory flashed across his mind. _“To be! I mean, Not to be! Come on, Hamlet! Buck up!”_ When he came back to himself, he looked all around from left to right. Sure enough, the note was taped to the doors leading back out where he came from. “I do still prefer the funny ones,” Crowley said to no one. The demon plucked the paper off the door and walked back outside. 

_Clue Number Four: You took me here once several years ago. Said it was one of the best places in England for you to come out and see the stars you love so much._

The paper was even decorated in cute stars that Crowley ran his fingers over. “Oh, angel. When I see you, I’m gonna do something I should have done long ago.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter will be posted on Friday~ see you then!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley finally makes it to where the clues lead, but what will be waiting there for him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo my bad XD this was totally supposed to be out yesterday, but so much was going on it slipped my mind. I do you enjoy this final update :)

Crowley parked the Bentley in the Bignor Hill car park and made his way down the trail. He hasn’t been here since right before The End that didn’t happen. He thought he would see the stars from the Earth’s point of view one last time before it all fell apart. Luckily, that didn’t happen and now he was back again. And while not dark yet, it was dusk, which was beautiful in its own way. The sun was barely hanging onto the edge of the sky while radiating different hues of pink and orange. He continued walking until he saw a familiar head of white-blond curls. Of course, the Angel had set up a picnic complete with a blanket and basket full of food. Crowley smiled. Today had been nothing but nonstop smiles. For a demon, he should be ashamed for feeling as happy as he did, but he didn’t find it within himself to care all that much. Aziraphale must have heard the footsteps as the demon walked closer because he turned around and flashed the biggest smile.

“Hello, my dear! I see you deduced the clues,” he said, tilting his head playfully. Crowley scoffed.

“Course I did, angel. What kind of demon do you take me for?” Aziraphale hummed and patted the blanket. “Would you like a glass of champagne,” he asked while he dug in the basket. 

“Sure angel, but first-” Crowley leaned over and grabbed Aziraphale’s face and brought their lips together. 

When they parted Crowley said, “Should have done that ages ago!” The Angel’s fingers rested on his lips where Crowley had kissed him. Then Crowley suddenly had a lap full of Angel and lips back on his. Both smiled into the second kiss. 

When they separated again, Aziraphale asked, “So, I take it you liked the game, dear? I told you it would be fun.” The cheek. 

“Yeah, angel. I did have fun,” Crowley said, holding onto Aziraphale tightly like he would vanish once he let go. 

It was dark enough now to stargaze and that’s exactly what the two beings did. Aziraphale would ask different questions and Crowley would tell him everything he knew. They also would talk about all the human stories behind the different stars as well. 

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Crowley looked over to Aziraphale and asked, “Have you ever thought about leaving London?” 

“After everything that’s happened over the past few weeks, I have to admit that I have thought about it a bit more. Why do you ask, my dear?”

Crowley glanced up to the stars once more. “What do you think of us moving in together somewhere here in the South Downs?” The Angel sat up abruptly. 

“Are you quite serious, Crowley?” 

“Wouldn’t ask if I wasn’t serious, Aziraphale,” he said, still looking at the sky. Aziraphale laid back down right next to Crowley and laced their fingers together. 

“Yes, my dear. I think that would be just lovely.” 

Crowley finally looked over. They both smiled at each other and then went back to admiring the stars shining above them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for coming along on this journey! All the comments and kudos mean the world to me and keep me motivated <3
> 
> I'm doing my best to do all the Ineffable Holiday 2020 prompts this year, but I do have other non-holiday related fics if that's more your speed, so please feel free to check those out!
> 
> Here's my [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/izabella95) ~


End file.
